O D I O U S
by GIGERMENSCH
Summary: Nearly ten millennia ago, The Mala'kak made an attempt to decimate their creation, Humanity, since they fell from their benediction by unleashing a vile virus with mutagenic properties, but during their retributive mission, a perilous fulmination was conceived, where it would consume them whole. This is my prequel to The First Alien film. Note: This is NOT CANON to the franchise.


_LV-317: One of the three moons that surround a massive gas giant known as Calpamos, which in turn is located in The Zeta Reticuli System, a star system that is 39.17 light years away from Earth._

 _Description: LV-317, along with LV-426 and LV-223, is 12,001 km in diameter, where the skies are a light stone gray that is dominated by clouds, but due to the size of the natural satellite and the proximity of its position, Calpamos and the others can be seen clearly from its infertile facade, LV-317 is covered in mountainous and jagged terrain where black colored earth covered the sandy gray surface, making the moon look like a nightmare from hell._

About ten thousand years ago, LV-317 was a desolate moon that was void of life, void of any activity as death scoured the surface for prey to devour. As millennia went by, it seemed that nothing would not innovate for the forthcoming until the moon itself was colonized by an ancient race of intelligent beings called The Mala'kak, who wished to use all of the three moons as military outposts, biological weapon laboratories so they would not infect their homeplanet with their fatal creations of extinguishment. In addition, these mysterious entities were fifteen feet tall on average, their gunmetal exoskeletons were covered in biomechanical detail that braced their internal bodily functions, and their oculus' were compound and colored in a bioluminescent blue, giving them exemplary perception of their environment. With this physical attributes, they became pilots, navigators that traveled across the universe, creators that forged life on Earth nearly twelve million years ago, and destroyers that will bring chaos to anything that either threatened their existence or if their creations renounced their ethics, their ideologies, their wisdom, and their concepts of paradise.

For a previous quantity of time, The Mala'kak were overseeing the development of all of their formations, but all of them were focused on one, one formation that had the capacity to variegate into many potentialities. When a few centuries had occurred, they began to comprehend that one of their greatest formations, Humanity, had fallen from serenity. To conclude and resolve this new enigma, they would come up with a conclusion to see how they would deal with this inconceivable predicament. After some cerebration and continuance, The Mala'kak had decided to give their advanced formation one last opportunity to redeem itself by refraining from their customs and ways of life that The Mala'kak considered "iniquitous and desecrative". In a few moments, the rest became aware of the opportunity and so, they immediately started their plan of atonement. Using their arcane methods of biological growth, a man in their unblemished simulacrum was conceived as Humanity's "savior" . Once the man had reached the imperative of "enlightenment", The Mala'kak taught him in their ways of knowledge, their wisdom in hopes that Humanity's liberator would guide his future kind back to the prosperity that Their Creators had established many millennia ago. Heretofore, The Mala'kak now saw that the man had grasped all that he had accomplished and hence, they appointed him to Earth, where he would doctrinate the proletarians about the reverence and rules of peace set by "Humanity's Conceivers". Although the majority of Humanity had taken notice to the man's prudence, some were opposed to his guidances. They believed him to be an omen, a demon that will poison their faith. As a result, all of the tedious tasks, all of the timed precision that The Mala'kak worked so hard on to make Humanity's redemption possible was left in vain as the opposers punished and martyred the man for his presumed blasphemous fallacies that contradicted their views on the heavenly frame of Earth. At intervals, the acumen of The Mala'kak were now scorned as the rest of Humanity had begun to deviate and modify the original instructions of their Samaritan throughout the centenaries. Seeing that Humanity will never metamorphosize back to their prestigious contingency, The Creators have begun to initiate their final and deadly retribution: A solution called "The Cleansing." In this method of mass extinction, they would release a mutagenic virus known only as Agent A0-3959X.91 – 15, upon which will cause the devastating annihilation of Humanity by converting them into monstrous lifeforms beyond the control of The Mala'kak, thus erasing the mistakes that plagued them in the first place.

For this to be allowed, the ones who were in favor had to have their plans "blessed" by The Conclave of Paradisum, the highest court of organization that is in charge of maintaining order in the homeworld and promises The Mala'kak salvation in their darkest hour. In the supporter's case however, The Conclave of Paradisum has the jurisdiction to either approve or deny requests if it violates their laws or prosperity. Without aversion, the supporters elucidated to The Conclave of Paradisum about the future of Humanity and how they want to "correct the aberration that will dominate the microcosms with its acrimony". With their desire heard, The Conclave of Paradisum had resolved to acknowledge the supporters with their benediction to their plea since their homeplanet now considers Humanity as nothing more as an "abomination that needs to be silenced in order to start anew." Succeeding as "The Cleansing" was now authorized for implementation, The Mala'kak had evoked their mission with celerity so they wouldn't avow Humanity to get worse that it already was. One day, on the barren surface of LV-317, a prodigious vessel approached a macabre military outpost as The Beings chosen for the procedure have inaugurated the virus for bombardment as the agent is placed and sealed inside four slender glass vials, which in turn are stored in the interiors space of steatite ampules. The ampules are designed in a way that it facilitates the consignment of the virus as the material used in them break down once they have been exposed to sudden change in temperature while protecting its users from getting infected by the pathogen. Nevertheless, The vessel eventually landed above the military base as a circular aperture opens beneath the ship and connecting it to the entrance of the outpost, allowing The Beings to enter the repositories filled with the vile pathogen. Immediately, they began to arrange the ampules into "The Juggernauts", asymmetrical wishbone-shaped "bombardiers" that were designed to expedite the transport of biological weapons since they were grown from biomechanical tissue rather constructed from metal and wire. The biological material is used in order to mimic the conditions of the virus' temperature range during transport. As The Group was carrying the various containers to their designated locations, one of the ampules cracked slightly due to the glass vials inside it had shattered from a sudden difference in temperature. The Mala'kak didn't notice that the climate inside the outpost had changed for the worst. As a result, some particles of the virus were released from the crack, infecting some of their kind with it, and were not aware that the sequences in their DNA were beginning to distort itself at the molecular degree. Nonetheless, The Mala'kak were still placing the ampules inside their "bombardiers" as infection with the pathogen doesn't show intermediate symptoms and thus, they never knew that there was an outbreak germinating inside the outpost.

In as little as five hours, The Mala'kak finally finished encumbering The Juggernauts with their conceits of eradication. The only thing left to do is to prepare the "bombardiers" for their expedition to Earth. As The Pilots who would initiate on the endeavor had begun to get "mundane" with their designated ships, the ones that were vitiated were starting to capitulate from the pathogen as they commenced to mutate into monstrous creatures as dorsal tubes were beginning to painfully propagate from their spines, causing their elephant-like heads to elongate to the point that their facial features were starting to evanesce due to a dome forming above the surrealistic skull. The others didn't bother to consider them as they were occupied with their departure from the outpost Two days later, The Mala'kak have now concluded the first element. As the second segment of the mission was required to be completed, all members of the group were boarding The Juggernauts as The Pilots started to inaugurate the coordinates, the coordinates that will adjudicate the fate of Humanity. Not wanting to dissipate more time, all of The Mala'kak went in a promptitude, making sure that everything was prepared for The Cleansing. As the final group was boarding one of the "bombardiers", a completely mutated Mala'kak emerged from the shadows of the base, killing the team composed of his brethren without repentance. The Being himself was now indistinguishable due to him being reconstructed into a creature that his kind has never seen before. He was now nineteen and a half feet tall, towering his brethren, had a massive tail that ended in a colossal blade large enough to impale the biggest of prey, a biomechanical appearance that evolved to a point where he looked like something that was conceived by a machine, black obsidian-like talons on his feet and hands that can dredge anything in his path, a long head that contained a bulbous appearance on his face, where human-like teeth and his pharyngeal jaw resided. He was no longer one of his species, but a vicious and malevolent monster that only cared about causing decimation to his kindred and curing its voracious hunger. He was now an Ultramorph.

After the first team was slain by the monster, it proceeded to go towards the rest of the group, hoping to consume them. Meanwhile, the rest were about to prepare ascension until some of them heard a deafening screech echoing towards them. Bewildered, a few beings withdrew themselves from The Juggernauts in order to investigate the commencement of the vibration. As they neared the origin, one of them was viciously bitten in the forehead by an inner pharyngeal jaw that soon receded as the corpse fell to the floor. Out of the shadows, The Creature revealed itself, looking at his once brethren with malicious intent. The beings were shocked by its height and monstrous appearance as they envisaged that the virus created the profane monster and thereupon, they were worried that the pathogen was probably airborne. As the virus now created a commination that was capable of murdering them without remorse, they activated a forewarning that informed The Group that there was an outbreak in the outpost. Soon, the others heeded it and without warning, they left The Juggernauts so they could go into the quarantine chamber. Not long after, all of the entrances and orifices of the outpost were beginning to shut themselves permanently in order not to proliferate the virus beyond the moon. As all of them traveled as fast as they could, more Ultramorphs (The rest of the infected) caught them by consternation. The Ultramorphs began to corner them until there was nowhere left to run. The majority went to different tunnels in the facades that would help them evade their captors while some were eventually trapped like vermin. The remaining Mala'kak tried to fight back with all their strength, but it was no use as The Ultramorphs slaughtered the preponderance of them with efficiency. The ones that survived the genocide were seized by The Creatures, where they would force their genetic material down the esophagus' of the remnants, causing their DNA to transmute dramatically. In consequence, they began to evolve into Ovomorphs, static organisms that only served to continue the survival of the monsters.

The Majority of the group arrived at the quarantine chamber in time as The Creatures were following their trail. When every being was accounted for, the massive sinewy and biomechanical door slowly lowered itself, forming a barricade between them, The Monsters, and possibly the pathogen. They stood in front of the entryway, praying that they don't find them as fear and doubt were starting to devour them in one piece. At first, there was silence with only the flow of the sanitation gas breaking the reticence with its deafening hiss, but it didn't take long for them to hear snarling from right outside the portal. On the other side of the desolate outpost, The Ultramorphs gathered around as they were trying to ascertain on how to breach the aperture, knowing that their prey is behind it. Since they were once intelligent beings, some of their judgement remained due to one of them using its pharyngeal jaw to sabotage the organic control panel on the right side of the gateway. The Mala'kak that were behind the ingress were beginning to withdraw away from trepidation as they saw the barrier slowly shifting upwards, apparently increasing the recurrence of the reverberations contrived by profuse scratching and screeching. Almost all of The Beings tried to hide within the barricades, but it was too late. With cruelty and ferocity, The Ultramorphs entered with impatience and started to commence their murderous bacchanalia, where they would manage to kill off the rest of The Group. In succession, each Being was ravaged by The Creatures whereas they could do nothing but accept their fate and in two minutes, the entire massacre was over. Of all of the remaining Mala'kak, only one managed flee from his imbroglio as he gathered momentum and accessed himself into a Juggernaut. Without equivocation, he overrode the quarantine procedures of the base and activated the ship so he can escape the perilous creatures and initiate a last ditch effort to obliterate Humanity, where he could kill two birds with one stone. As The Pilot perched himself into the cockpit, his flesh started to fuse with the tissue of the chair, causing the both of them to become as one in order for The Pilot to bond with The Juggernaut, in order to exploit all of the capabilities of the "bomber" as The Pilot became "the brain" of the ship, making it more accessible for him to maneuver it. After the fusion had ceased, The Juggernaut began to retreat from the overwhelmed facility, finally liberated from the grasp of The Monsters as the warning siren could be heard reverberating from the now abandoned outpost. Due to his escape however, The Pathogen and The Ultramorphs began to leave the outpost, causing a detriment to the rest of the natural satellite.

The Juggernaut rose up, preparing to ascend itself to the cosmos. After fifty seconds, it circumnavigated away from the contaminated atmosphere of LV-317, where he would now start to insinuate himself into the far reaches of space. Once his predicament was over, The Pilot then focused his attention to the mission and set The Juggernaut to go to Earth in order to devastate the misconception that should have been eradicated long ago. Before The Pilot could travel to his destination, he suddenly felt an acute pain in his chest, almost as if a very sharp blade punctured his flesh with no resistance. The paroxysm was almost unbearable to endure, where it nearly felt like agony blistering into a gaping wound. In a little magnitude of time, The Pilot's chest bones arched outwards due to the brute force of the injury as blue colored sanguine fluid began to violently flow down from his chest, fill in the crevices of the cockpit, and would stain the floor of the ship due to a colossal bladed tip having punctured his heart. After gasping for breath in desperation, he conceded as the blade withdrew from his chest like a scalpel in muscle. The Pilot's murderer was an Ultramorph that somehow managed to stealthily shift inside The Juggernaut, waiting for its victim to lower his guard in order to finish him off. When it was about to approach The Pilot's corpse, its achievement was short lived however as The Juggernaut, now having lost the connection with The Pilot, started to destabilize and fall from orbit, where it would enter the atmosphere of LV-426 at an astonishing speed. Once it hit the surface, it hit the ground with a ferocious impact as it eventuated itself to slide, where many mountain-like structures broke apart, trying to slow its progress. In a matter of instance, The Juggernaut stopped traversing when it eventually brought itself into an abrupt impedition on the edge of a cliff. The remains of The Juggernaut rested in peace, but the ordeal was not over. Due to the collision with the surface of LV-426, numerous ampule degraded into swarms of The Pathogen due to the storage room becoming lukewarm. Through the entrances of the ship, The Virus was soon released into the atmosphere, where it would cause a major epidemic to the outposts that were situated on the moon.

After The Juggernaut crashed on the surface, numerous outposts saw some smoke rising into the atmosphere not too far away. Without producing any thought, they knew that something was amiss and thus, have sent a team to examine the perilous remains. In a chronologically precise moment, the team arrived at the antecedent, where they would cautiously enter through the left branch of The Juggernaut. Once they were inside, they found that there was an extremely high level of The Pathogen in the air, contaminating the breathable environment. In order to preclude infection, the team covered themselves with a gas that effectually sanitized any biological threat as an outbreak was imminent in the area they were in. Subsequently, the team secured themselves with preventive measures and they continued their journey into the cockpit of the ship. Nearly two minutes into the long biomechanical hall, they now found the main section of the ship that was causing the plague to abdicate. They went in closer to the compartment of The Juggernaut until they halted themselves upon seeing The Pilot, who was now a hollow carapace that was absent of sentience. With suspicion in mind, The Team saw that the visceral organs of The Pilot were removed from the open wound, implying that the entrails were removed by being liquified first, then eaten like a viscous mass. Before they could continue or confirm their suspicions, one of The Beings was bitten in the back by a pharyngeal jaw, where it would damage his encephalon. The others turned around and were horrified with the revelation they found as their confidant dropped dead to the floor, leaking the same sanguine fluid from his wound. After this revelation, the whole team retreated away as The Creature closed in on them. It appears that the Ultramorph survived the collision due to its durable exoskeleton and determination to continue its endurance. For a minute, they speculated about where The Monster came from, but they soon realized that its ghastly presence alone presented a major biohazard and in consequence, needed to be destroyed. The Team agalamated itself together in order to confront The Threat, where they would attempt to rule out every possible option so their priority could be accomplished. The Ultramorph started to decimate the team be either using its tail to perforate each being or use its jaw to accord a devastating encephalic wound. Eventually, The Beast managed to murder every being, except one remnant. The last Being grabbed a broken rib from The Pilot's cadaver and proceeded to pierce the bone fragment into The Creature's collum, causing it to screech in agony and ire. The Ultramorph then stabbed The Being's leg with its tail, trying to conclude his incursion, but The Mala'kak didn't consider for his acquired injury and instead, pulled the rib out of the collum and used it to puncture the face, mercilessly sabering it until the fragment damaged the corpus callosum of its encephalon. The Beast was powerless to desist the undaunted being from slaying it as The Ultramorph would eventually succumb to its lethal lesion. Despite killing a potential biohazard that could infect the moon, the pyrrhic achievement was not to last as The Creature's black acidic sanguine fluid showered The Mala'kak whole, causing him to disintegrate hastily and executing The Being almost instantaneously into nothing more than biomass. The acidic sanguine fluid then corroded the tissue of the floor, where it would recede from the laceration it sustained as if it was membrane of an organism. With no surface to hold the deceased, the two corpses fell from the cockpit area and settled onto the surface of the storage area, but it was concealed in the pathogenic liquid due to the ampules being vaporized from sudden temperature modulation. Even though the cadavers were almost consumed by the sanguine fluid, The Virus began to cover the biological ruins in order to create something new. In the microscopic microcosm, the DNA of both The Mala'kak and The Ultramorph began to agglutinate with each other as The Virus infused its genetic material to replace the damaged components. Postliminary, the new DNA would spread throughout the liquid, causing tiny pod-like structures to develop within the seemingly malignant environment.

Although the menace of The Ultramorph was detained into obscurity, The Virulent Pathogen was not. Soon, the other outposts on LV-426 had detected a high prevalence of The Pathogen corrupting the atmosphere with its properties. To restrain The Virus from impending into contact with other celestial bodies in the microcosm, they had to relinquish themselves from their positions and abscond from the fallen moon. Meanwhile on LV-317, the outposts situated there were beginning to get overwhelmed by The Ultramorphs as more Mala'kak were becoming infected by The Pathogen, conceiving more to the point that The Beasts were starting to dominate over the resistance of The Groups. The Monsters obliterated the remainders as they were trying to avoid them at whatever expenditure. The survivors of the brutal onslaught would evacuate themselves in the remaining Juggernauts, where they would ascend from the ashes of their fallen and depart from the nightmares of their horrid creation. Eventually, all of the remaining fragments began to progress towards LV-223 as it was the only moon that was not affected by the pandemics that ravaged the other two crescents. In the homeplanet, The Conclave of Paradisum became aware of the complications of the alleged Cleansing. Disenchanted with their inadequacy, The Conclave of Paradisum had activated an apparatus that will "eludocrate" the three natural satellites back to their previous incarnation. The apparatus was only known as "The Clarifier", where its premeditation was to ensure that no life was left alive, meaning that it obliterates every organism by diffusing a wave of energy that devours them down to the microscopic degree. After The Organization had stimulated The Clarifier, a monumental force of pure blue energy expeditiously consumed the three celestial bodies. The Mala'kak that were stationed on LV-223 soon learned that The Conclave of Paradisum had surmised to exonerate the predicament by ousting them from existence as a form of forfeiture for their deficit of their mission. The energy disabused The Groups residing there into particles of non existence whereas The Ultramorphs and The Pathogen were cleansed from perseverance, restoring the planetoids into their lifeless void of solitude. After the decisive responsibility has been completed, The Conclave of Paradisum have sent indicators to the outposts that withstood the wrath of The Clarifier to commence "preservative covenants" so no more catastrophes could continue afresh. With their predicament resoluted, The Conclave of Paradisum forbad the usage of The Pathogen in order to forestall any more circumstances and had their creators deport any traces of Agent A0-3959X.91 – 15 from their homeworld to other nearby star systems, where their planetoids would serve as new military outposts. At last, The Conclave of Paradisum would give guidance about assurance and would incorporate tighter quarantine procedures.

In the crashed Juggernaut on LV-426, the pod-like structures had developed into "eggs", biological mechanisms whose sole principle was to compose Xenomorphs from the decimation of the host. These mechanisms contained creatures that are closely analogous to arthropods. The creatures contain the DNA of The Beasts that existed before them and they only live to continue the treacherous vestige that they inherited. The mechanisms that would encompass these creatures are called "Ovomorphs", sentient capsules that would wait for millennia for a viable host. Before they would continue to propagate, a blue mist filled the repository, subduing them to the point that they became dormant. The vessel that would contain these contemporary organism would be known as "The Derelict Ship". In time, The Derelict Ship and the rest of the outposts would simulcast the warning sirens to the skies above them, ensuring that future transients would heed their ominous admonition.


End file.
